Twelve Days of Christmas
by Pretty in pink13
Summary: On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me.... Hermione's parents died three months before Christmas. Ron decides he needs to make it a good holiday for Hermione, and decides to give her Twelve Days of Christmas.
1. Poinsettia

Twelve Days of Christmas 

Chapter One: A Delivery

December 14th

His life was dedicated to bringing joy to others. He was stuck in a house --for that sole purpose-- during the first half of his life. Then he was pulled up out of his roots, where he had grown up, and put on display. Though his life wasn't all that pleasant and he lived it to please others, though they would only think about him during one time of the year. Even though he was poisonous his kind was a symbol of joy and hope. He in particular would be a sign of hope. After he said goodbye to his shop he was placed in the back seat of a car, and brought to secretary of healers' desk.

"Delivery for Ms. Granger," The man who was holding him announced to elderly lady sitting behind the desk.

The lady smiled at him, and took him in her hands. "Alright I will take it to her," She said to the delivery boy. She walked down the long white hall, to a wooden door, and knocked lightly before walking in. She set him on Hermione's desk, and smiled at her before walking out.

Hermione looked up from her paperwork and a small smile came to her face when she sat him sitting on her desk. Her eyes filled with tears, and reflected the poinsettia's image back to him. (Note: The 'him' is the poinsettia) Her parents had given her a poinsettia each year for the holidays. A few months ago, after their death, she thought she wouldn't ever get another one.

She noticed a green card attached to it, and her long fingers opened it. The smile reappeared on her face, despite her glossy eyes, when she recognized the lengthy scribbles on the page. Ron was the best, she thought to herself.

The card only had three words on it: Open the box.

The box hadn't caught her attention until after she read the card. Reaching for the novel sized box, she looked at the Christmas wrapping, and neatly tore it off where the tape met the paper. Inside was a letter, and a Christmas ornament of a red poinsettia. Since they didn't have a tree she knew the ornament was for next year.

The letter was much longer then the card had been, and of course was on larger paper. Her chocolate eyes moved across the page.

_December 14__th_

_Dear Hermione,_

_Ever since we were young, you spoke of Christmas spirit and how much you enjoyed this time of the year, and mostly of how important it was to you. I know that your family made it such a grand time of year. This year with your parents gone, and your family out of town it hasn't been something you have been looking forward to. _

_I am making it my mission to make this Christmas a good one. One that you will remember. Even if it is bitter-sweet, it will be better then a sad one. So, to establish the "sweet" half I am going to need more then just the 24 hours we call Christmas. I will also need a little bit of magic- but I'm not doing it the wizard way, since you always had a muggle Christmas as a kid, we will continue with that tradition. _

_That being said, or better yet written, welcome to the Twelve Days of Christmas. Today is, clearly, the first. Each day you will receive a letter, and a gift or an activity we do together, and an ornament. None of the gifts and activities will last all that long, so the ornaments will hold our memories for many years to come._

_I hope this will be something exciting for you, and a good gift. Merry First Day of Christmas! I love you!_

_Love,_

_Ron_

_PS: Mum helped a little with the idea of the ornaments. She said that flowers that die aren't always the most comforting thing. _

Hermione laughed to herself when she read the last part. For any other women it might take the romance out. However, it was so like Ron to admit to his help that it pleased her. After all, her boyfriend of two years was the one she loved.

After giving the plant some water, and grabbing her coat, she hurried home, not caring that it was early. She wanted to see him, and thank him. This had made her day, and she was sure it would also make her Christmas something worth remembering.

Authors Note:

I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry if there are mistakes, I came up with the idea today (December 20th) and want to get a few chapters out before Christmas. I really wish I would have done this starting on the 14th (The day it takes place). However, I did.

Please review! I'm hoping to get the next chapter written and up on the 21st, but I need some feed back. Tell me if you like the idea!

Please check out my other stories, and if you want to contact me my email is on my profile! Happy Holidays! And Merry Christmas!

~Addison~


	2. Angel From Above

Twelve Days of Christmas 

Chapter Two: Angel Above

* * *

December 15th

The First Day of Christmas had gone well, much to his surprise. Ron had been worried that Hermione wouldn't like the idea. The death of her parents had been hard on her, as it would be on anyone. He feared she wasn't going to be in the mood to be happy, let alone celebrate Christmas. He also feared he wouldn't be able to make her happy. Ron loved her, and didn't like seeing her unhappy. He wanted to do whatever he could to try to make her happy, at least for a little while. When she came home early, and happy for the first time since their death he was a little taken back, but happy none-the-less.

Ron hadn't exactly been ready for her to want to go on to the second day of Christmas. Yes, he did have a plan for what to give her each day. He also really wanted her to enjoy it. However, he hadn't bought anything yet. He had convinced himself she wasn't going to like it. So, during his lunch break he left work, planning to be able to get everything done, at least for today. First he stopped by Hermione's office, leaving her a card, a little hint:

Dec. 15th: The 2nd day

_Mione,_

_Don't turn on the lights when you come home._

_Ron_

Then he went to a muggle department store. Though it wasn't all that fast, he had said it was going to be magic free. It would take extra time but she was completely worth it. Heading to the back of the store he looked at all the displays, then found one he thought she would like the most. Ron purchased all the things needed to recreate it. At least, the things that were in this store. The other tasks would have to be completed after work.

On this particular day, when she was done with work, Hermione didn't hurry home. Even though she had been looking forward to the next eleven days when she left for work, everything changed when the card came.

She couldn't believe him, or the idea. In a not so pleasant mood she walked up to their front door. Hermione rolled her eyes, seeing that all of the lights were off, as expected- it was so like Ron to think that _this _was a nice gift for her.

As she walked in Hermione dropped her purse and kicked off her shoes. While walking towards the closet something caught her eyes. A soft glow was coming from the family room, not their bedroom as she had expected. Cocking an eyebrow she took a few steps towards the living room. It was then that she saw him.

Her eyes moved past him and fell on the large dark green Christmas tree that stood in in middle of the longest wall. "Oh, Ron…" She breathed. Her eyes followed the white lights that he had already wrapped around the tree. About half way up she saw the only ornament on the tree, it was a little Christmas tree.

Ron stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You like?" He asked, placing a kiss on her forehead.

When she nodded he let go and sat on the ground. "I got the bulbs for it… I know you have a lot already. I don't know where you keep them. And I wanted everything ready. I also thought that we need a tree for us. Then we can get another one for the living room and put your family and my family things on it."

Hermione nodded again, liking the sound of that. She needed to be able to do something new with him, she wanted to be able to keep her family here, but also make new traditions.

She kneeled down next to him looking at the bulbs and matching ordainments that where scattered around the floor. Most of them were still in the plastic holders. "Thanks, Ron." He clearly worked hard on getting all of this. "Did you get your mum's help?" She joked.

Ron grinned, and playfully grabbed her sides, making her squeal. "No…" He started, sounding almost like a little kid. "But, I did copy the ornament from one set-up at a store. I wanted it to all match." Recently they got into a fight over towels not matching, at least that it what he thought it was over. Hermione knew it was really something else. "You like red and gold right?" He asked changing the subject, not wanting to fight now.

"Yes, I love it!" She commented, mostly enjoying the attention he was giving her, and how much he cared. "I love _you_."

Ron leaned forward and kissed her softly. "And I love you," He commented back, he rested his forehead on hers for a moment before pulling away from her. Opening one of the packages, he handed her an bulb to hang. Hermione hung it, then quickly left the room, coming back with her ornament from yesterday and hanging it next to the one from today.

An elderly women was doing her dishes. Looking up through the window she looked into Ron and Hermione's family room. Instantly, she forgot the dishes and enchanted by the magic the two seemed to radiate. The women missed her late husband dearly, but enjoyed watching the young couple, as they brought her back to her youth. She watched as the two played Christmas music, and danced around the room with each other and as they decorated their tree, she watched as they shared many kisses and many loving glances, and she watched as he brought out an angel, bringing tears to his lovers eyes, and as they set the angel on the tree to watched and protect them from above.

* * *

**Authors Note::**

I hope you enjoyed it! Did you catch the foreshadow in the last chapter? By the way, sorry about the lack of description while Ron was shopping. I didn't know what the tree was going to look like until I saw it through Hermione's eyes. At first I was going to go back and add in the description, but I decided that it should be revealed to the reader through Hermione's eyes as well.

Also, I hope you didn't think that the old lady was creepy. It was meant to be a third party watching them in more of an innocent way. I wanted you to see how they come across to other people when they are together.

Please review! It's really encouraging to hear feed back! Thanks so much to everyone who have already done so, or favorited it. This story means a lot to me: About a year ago I decided not to write any more fanfics, and this is the first story I have written since then. The encouragement from everyone means so much to me!

Happy Holidays!

~Addie~


End file.
